


A Spark of Humanity

by LittleEagle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Duelling, F/M, Forbidden Love, Historical References, Historical persons as reader's family, Incomplete contrary to chapter count, Minor Character(s), Murder, Premarital Sex, Revolutinary and post revolution, Sexual Tension, Teasing, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: No one would expect to find protection and even love at the place where they were previously threatened to be killed. Fleeing her parents' home, [Name] seeks help at the only place she can think of, not expecting the turn her life took; the events that twist a young lady into a murderer.





	1. A Winter's Ball

**1783, Homestead**  
 "You still love him, right?" Connor asked in a softer tone; his gaze flicking over to her with sorrow filling those dark eyes. She was quiet for a while, her lips slightly quivering as memories of the past years came back to her; some part of her forever grieving the loss of the man.  
 "I...I do, I think. I'm not sure if it's love anymore..." It has been eighteen months since then; it was time to let go of him but it was easier said than done after all that happened between the two. She risked a glance at Connor before averting her eyes to the ground; caught between embarrassment and melancholy. "He wasn't a truly a bad man. Yes, his ideals or methods might be flawed; I don't argue that. But somewhere deep inside there was a caring heart, even if it was rare to take charge over his actions or words."  
 There were moments when his compassion wasn't directed at the Order; moments that were hard to forget, that had a great impact on her whole life. She sighed, lightly shaking her head; her companion probably didn't want to listen to her miserable feelings all day- though she could feel a sense of relief.  
 "I know; he seemed to write quite fondly of you in his journal." A light blush dusted her cheeks at the male's words; even if she's had the chance, she never looked into it to see if there was anything about her. She just hoped there wasn't more than what Connor already knew or assumed. Her interest was piqued again but she didn't ask to see it, the journal was meant for his son; she had no right or permission to read it.  
 "But how did you know that I still have feelings for him?" Her curiosity shifted, sure that she never brought up the man except for two occasions; neither in connection with her.  
 "The other day; when I carried you back to your room. You seemed content and peaceful nuzzling into his cloak that you had over your body." Her lips parted with a silent _oh_ , still a little cross with him for that; his side and abdomen caused him pain even half a year later, yet he didn't heed her words to stop straining himself unnecessarily.  
 "I wasn't aware that you'd be back so soon." She was cautious about bringing the Templars up or his father; always afraid of an argument or awkward situation, that's why she never brought up acquiring the coat or the painting from the basement. This however wasn't so terrible, he shown understanding and kindness towards her; qualities the elder man lacked more often than not.

* * *

**1777, New York City**  
 Her hold tightened slightly on his father's arm as they approached two older men; one looking more of a gentleman than the other. She produced a small, and no doubt compelled, smile towards them as her father halted a step away. Her father was bringing her along to balls ever since she turned sixteen and there was little to unsettle her at such occasions; not even unwanted attention from elder officers made her this nervous. Her father gently patted the back of her hand as the other two finished conversing and parted ways for the time being.  
 "Good evening, colonel Robinson." His voice still had a hint of hostility though it was concealed with a reserved tone and a curt smile. Her father accepted the offered hand, shaking it with a firm hold before lifting up hers slightly.  
 "I don't imagine the two of you had been acquainted before;" he started, his gaze going back and forth between the two; "[Name], sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Haytham Kenway; head of the British diplomatic delegation. Master Kenway, she's my only daughter, Miss [name]." She couldn't decide from the grey eyes that shifted onto her what the other thought about her father's mistaken assumption; neither having the time to read his expression as her own gaze averted to the ground.  
 "Delighted to meet you, Miss Robinson." She didn't expect such a light hold on her hand; a somewhat intrigued _oh_ slipping from her as the pair of soft lips touched against her own skin. It was different from how she remembered the other's touch from the previous time; but she could still notice the precise predator behind the mask of chivalry and etiquette.  
 "The pleasure is mine, sir." She offered with a brief curtsey, her eyes only flicking up to meet the steely gaze for a second or two before they averted again; a faint blush growing across her cheeks under the intense gaze.  
 As they talked, another officer walked up to them; a soft yet annoyed huff coming from her as her eyes settled on the man her father hoped to marry her.  
 "Miss [name], gentlemen." He greeted the little group with an unpleasant French accent; nothing like the one her new acquaintance had. She suppressed a grimace at the way she was addressed, not seeming to be noticed by either men. After a few muttered words, her father turned to the pair of them; offering an apologetic smile along his words.  
 "If you would excuse us for a moment." He only got a slight nod from Haytham; [name] took a step back warily as he watched the two men leave to continue their political conversation. It took her a couple of seconds to be painfully aware that now she was left alone with, if not under the care of, Haytham. She glanced over at him, wondering what excuse would work the best on him; however the warm breath against her neck cut her thoughts short.  
 "I see you chose a proper attire this time~" Her blush deepened on her cheeks; the colour close to that of the male's hair tie. [Name] looked around nervously; a soft sigh coming from her as she noted no one else heard the words of the other.  
 "Please, don't tell it to my father, sir." Preferably it should remain their secret for the rest of their lives but she had no control over the man and what he told and to who. She risked another glance at the chiselled face that ofttimes had a blank yet strict expression; this time however the thin lips pulled into a smile, watching with satisfaction how her expression jumped from embarrassment to panic in a single second.  
 "Come." A hand took hers in a delicate manner, guiding her across the crowd of people to a secluded balcony; both relived and on the edge from being alone with the man. But if anything, she was confused what he wanted after the other night; a run-in that didn't go too smoothly.  
 "So? What now?" As she spoke, her brows arched up from their natural state, one slightly higher than the other. She didn't expect the male to make a move on her; neither considered to be harmed in the privacy of the spot. Even though she was right about extremities, she was still caught off guard as firm hands pressed her against the wall; much more similar to the furious grasp she remembered.  
 "Who are you working for?" His voice was cold and threatening; much unlike the one he used in front of her father. Yet, it still wasn't as unpleasant as the other major's who'd hopefully engage her father long enough. "You're one of the Assassins; Achilles' new apprentice, I take." There was a certain disdain in his voice as he spoke the name of another man; someone she only heard of in that moment.  
 "What, no!" She exclaimed before biting her lip to cut back the shrill sound of her voice; not knowing where the other got this idea from. She was far from being an assassin; while she was agile and capable of climbing buildings of the city, killing someone else for payment or a higher cause was never her ideal. She maybe wasn't as innocent as she looked but it was only a pastime for her own amusement; not intending to cause any harm or damage. "I'm not working for that man...what was it? Ah, Achilles..."  
 His lips pressed into a thin line, exhaling with an audible and clearly frustrated huff; he was expecting another answer. He wasn't convinced the damsel in his grip was telling the truth; though on closer inspection, he would've been able to tell she didn't bore the Assassin insignia anywhere. His whole body pressed against her, eliciting an ambiguous gasp; his lips dancing a hairwidth away from her ear. "If I discover I've been lied to; I'm not going to rest until I see you dead."  
 She tried to moisten her dry lips; starting to grow nervous and take the repeated threat seriously. The paleness of her cheeks slowly turned into a dark crimson as the other's weight kept her trapped against the wall; the position not making her as uptight as enticed. [Name] wanted to turn her head to the side, to see if the ever observant eyes were stormy as she imagined; or if the man shown no signs of resentment. Her motions halted after a second, warm lips touching against her skin as she involuntarily closed the distance between them. She grew hesitant over pulling away, intrigued to see how Haytham would react yet cautious not to add to his animosity. The adrenaline coursing through her body triumphed over her better judgement, her eyes closed as her own sought the other's lips; gentle at the moment but capable of cruelty. The moment of shock her actions caused were enough to slip away; yet she only shuffled to the other end of the balcony.  
 "Seduction won't work on me, Miss Robinson." His voice was back to the natural, collected manner with a hint of warning in his words. She giggled, it wasn't her plan until being challenged to; there was already something in the man she found attractive but couldn't quite point it out. She could feel the other's hand come in contact with her once again, drawing her towards the inside of the hall. "Let's head back before your father starts to worry."  
 She obeyed the guiding hand on her waist, annoyed by gazes that flicked their way; yet it was still better they believed what transpired between them was improper in an intimate way rather than being aware of the truth. To ease her mind, she was comforted by the thought her chaperone couldn't make it to the current event; she would never hear the end of it. She was not surprised to find his father still conversing the same man by the side of the dance floor, though the topic already shifted to something lighter. Her father's eyes lit up as the odd pair walked back; probably she was the centre of the discussion, the thought making her shy into Haytham's touch.  
 "Miss [name]," the younger man started; her lips twitching in discomfort when she was addressed by her given name against her request. "It would be my pleasure to dance with you." She glanced from his conceited expression to her father; hopeful that she'd say yes and allow a chance for the army man to swoon her.  
 "I'm sorry, Major André but I already promised my first dance to Mister Kenway." She glanced up at him with a pleased smirk, feeling as if she got back at him for the earlier smug comment about her dressing choices. There was only a split second she had to be nervous about the man not playing along; that didn't mean she was safe from a scolding squint.  
 "Maybe at a later time then." She could hear the disappointed man while being led among the dancing couples, wishing to avoid the unwanted man and his attention for the rest of the night. Her chest heaved with a relieved sigh once she was face to face with Haytham; oddly finding comfort and peace in his light hold.  
 Again, she let the male lead her along with his steps; falling into the rhythm of the song with ease. Her eyes were on the male's chest, unable to bring herself to look up at his face; afraid of what expression she might see. Her escape from his gaze didn't last long, eyes rosing to meet the grey orbs; his voice compelling her to lift her face.  
 "Why do you want to evade his advances so much?" She blinked, refraining from biting her lip to win some more time to figure the answer. She didn't quite expect the other to notice her reluctance to be close with the other but caring about it surprised her more than the fact he wasn't blind to it like her father.  
 "He...John is just too...boring?" It was more of a question, unsure how to put her feelings into words. The man in question was respectable, a perfect candidate to be her husband in her parents' eyes; yet even though the fact he was quite skilled not only in political and militaristic strategy, but talented in many art forms that added a softer side to him, he wasn't in her favour. Au contraire to the one she was sharing the dance with; Haytham was many things John wasn't although she had yet to explore the mysteries of the Brit.  
 "A rebellious young lady is hard to please." Haytham murmured the statement more to himself, easily seeing through her; understanding unspoken words of what she found undesirable in the major. It was relaxing she didn't had to explain herself, speaking of such improper things that often crossed her juvenile mind; but it was alarming how little time it took for her to be an open book in the male's eyes.  
 "Although, I don't understand why are you so concerned about me." She saw no reason for him to be interested apart the mistaken theory of where her loyalty lies; unless the odd encounter proved enough to appeal. She didn't have the chance to find out, her partner leading her off the floor at the end of the piece; glad that at least her father was seen without the major.  
 "Ah, simple curiosity upon seeing you prefer a stranger's company over someone you're surely better acquainted with." While there was truth in what he said, she wasn't sharing the opinion wholeheartedly; she wasn't choosing a stranger's company...she was only going with the most convenient excuse to reject the major. She wanted to correct him but his attention was on her father already; the light hold slipping from her waist. "I have to admit, sir, your daughter is a remarkable lady. It would be my pleasure to keep you company but I have to leave early tonight."  
 A soft pout started to form on her lips but her father's chiding gaze was enough to stop her visible expression of regret. She was enjoying the company for more than keeping her away from certain guests; playing with the fire and keeping danger an arm's length away was an amusing thought. "I hope to enjoy your company once again, Mister Kenway."  
 "Rest assured, Miss Robinson, this wasn't the last time we crossed paths." _Definitely_ ; now that she was serious about having her way with the man. Her smirk was masked by the polite smile; cheeks blushing worthy of an innocent lady as another kiss was pressed to her hand as farewell.

***

 She huffed in annoyance, irked by the words that were repeated to her the second time though in a little different manner. She paced up and down the living room, her flaming gaze only stopping on the old lady a couple of times; the scowl on her face just further aggravating her chaperone. Somehow the old woman learnt about her little...adventure...on the latest ball; suspecting the news spread from her father through her mother to the woman who now in turn scolded her.  
 "Your behaviour was unacceptable, young lady. Your frivolity could bring trouble for your father." She rolled her eyes, not feeling guilty for so _shamelessly_ enjoying the company of the Brit. If anything, the constant reminders of what was proper and what wasn't would only result in her rebelling more.  
 "I told you; father left me in his care when he excused himself to have a private conversation with John André. That man is a bad influence; I don't want to be anywhere near him." Her voice was shaking, her attempt to keep herself collected was futile when her reasoning fell on deaf ears. Of course _she_ was the one at fault for daring to enjoy time with a new acquaintance more than the person everyone around her wanted.  
 "Don't put the blame on your father; it was your duty to excuse yourself and join a party of your fellow ladies." She groaned, fed up with all the tiny details of etiquette that was forced onto her; conversing about limited topics with girls whose only ambition was to marry rich was just as awful as settling with someone who can't satisfy her needs thoroughly. "It's unacceptable for you to meet him again more than necessary."  
 "What do you mean?! I meet whoever I like, you're not my mother or father to tell me what I can do!" She never really got along with the woman, unable to learn and remember all rules and guidelines; and even then she always found something to criticise [name] over. Her voice now came close to a screech as she retorted; the pent up anger bursting forth. "And even if you were; I'm of age already and do what I please!" With that, she stormed out of the salon; leaving her shocked chaperone behind the slammed door. It wasn't hard to trace her steps, stomping across the manor to her room; the door once again slamming behind her back.


	2. What Comes Next?

**1777, New York**  
 It wasn't hard to sneak out of the building, the glass door to the salon opened without a sound again; shivering as she left the warmth of the house. An inch or so of snow was already covering the ground and more was to come in the early morning hours, leaving her unsure about an unnoticed return. Footsteps already led to the stables, should anyone notice her disappearance, it would be easy to trace her route up until New York City. It wouldn't take more than two hours to reach her destination; riding and sneaking included.  
 The night was chilly without the wind blowing in her face as she rode; the scarf that covered up most of her features not helping too much. It wasn't the first time she rode in the dead of the night -even though it wasn't that late with short days in wintertime-, the shine of the full moon increased by the thin layer of snow. The thickets she rode past had a fairytale like quality to them compared to the grim darkness of any other time during the year. Her eyes constantly glanced around, knowing her biggest threat were the wolves who dared to come close to the cities on the colder days; being followed was the least of her issue on the way.  
 She reached for the flintlock on a couple of occasions, tough she had no use of it; probably she was paranoid after the circumstances she snuck out under. She won it on cards a few years ago, around the time she started to snuck out into the city at night; either taking ammunition from the family storage or having an affiliate get what she needed. Though the pistol wasn't the only thing she won, piling up a pretty sum of money as well small trinkets and a pair of rings with strange insignias on them.  
 She slowed her horse down from the brisk gallop as they passed the first houses; dashing through the dark alleys would raise the guards' attention too much, it was already risky to get inside his quarters. Getting through most of the city, she lead the horse into the stables; the innkeepers knowing her enough to take care of the horse while she was doing business in the city. She entered the hall, warming up by the dying fire; leaving a note of explanation.  
 Her steps carried her through the snowy streets, ascending on a ladder to a lookout on the roofs. She was still quite a bit away, a couple hundred yards from the outer fortifications of the military area. It made things a bit more difficult that the surface was cold and slippery; needing to watch her steps more careful. Her steps as she crossed from roof to roof were quieter than any member's of her gang; most of them tall and brawny males. Her dark clothes hid her on most nights but her silhouette was clear against the snowy background.  
 "Ah, shit!" She hissed when missing a step; her jump falling short and needing to pull herself back onto the roof. It was only a minor inconvenience, not halting her for a long time. She stopped again a few yards away, tucking a stray lock of hair back into her bun. Her eyes swept over the city; so calm in the midst of a war. A sigh slipped from her, aware that the serenity of the scene would last til daybreak; soldiers on duty would patrol the streets or keep watch from the roofs. There was a moment of hesitance before she continued her way again; it was wiser to get inside the warmth of a house than wander in the peaceful night.  
 Up til the fortified walls her job was relatively easy, not needing to stay out of sight for more than a handful of seconds. At the section she chose last time there were no guards; just the same on this occasion. A little hop across a tree before gracefully landing on the catwalk; shaking off the snow as she rose onto her feet again. It seemed light was coming out of the widows but she couldn't be sure from this distance, it could've been a neighbouring building as well. She would never know unless checking herself.  
 Her loose strands once again fluttered about in the breeze; the snow it carried not helping her advance. She waited a couple of seconds to see if the wind would quiet down; hesitantly leaping over to the nearby barrack. The first couple of buildings were easy to get past, guards stationed inside little booths; her movements blocked from their view. But as she neared the area with the upper rank officers, she had to be alert. Hiding behind a chimney while someone on duty passed; grateful that the smoke warmed up her back as she pressed against it. Her steps finally came to a halt at the edge of a lower roof, searching for the quietest way down. Her gaze settled on a tree and the balcony on the next building. A hop onto the flexible branch then over to the metallic grille that constituted the floor of the balcony. She saw a guard raise his head but her body tightly against the wall slipped his attention.  
 Her confidence of not getting caught until now made her guard drop, her pace brisker than what would allowed her to sneak up on the back entrance of the house. Her yelp was preceded by a soldier grunting at her to halt, obeying when her eyes settled on the loaded musket in the other's hand. She stood the soldier's gaze; he couldn't be any older than her. She'd try a disarming smile but doubted it would work, instead she glared back with unblinking eyes.  
 "What are you doing here?" His voice was a little uncertain, probably one of the first nights he was on patrol duty since he enlisted. She scoffed as if what she was up to was the single most natural thing in the world.  
 "I'm here to see someone." Her belittling tone had the effect she awaited, his gun lowered as he debated silently what to do now. She could've passed him and, if she calculated right, reach the door before the other would catch up with her. Yet, she didn't want to risk getting shot and impatiently waited for a decision.  
 "Visitors are not allowed at this hour. Not without an escort in this area even in daylight." Another scoff as a reply to the words; regretting being caught the longer this went on. She sighed softly, fluttering her lashes quite annoyed that contrary to her breaching into the military zone, she wasn't yet taken to any officer.  
 "I'm here to see Mister Kenway. He doesn't like when he's made to wait." She wasn't sure about the truth in her words but the man seemed to be that type exactly. She saw the young solder look to the side, obviously not delighted to disturb the person in question but if she really was expected... "I can find my way, thank you." Her voice was as cold as the night, passing the dumbfounded male and walking down the passage that led to a small square. The other quickly caught up with her, deeming the rules more important than his sentiments.  
 The soldier knocked on the door before she could, blocking her out of the view partially. He was right to be hesitant, the shout coming from inside was anything but inviting. The light was still on, at least they didn't woke him in the middle of the night; she couldn't imagine how grouchy he'd be then.  
 "Sir, pardon the late hour but there's a young lady claiming to have an appointment." She suppressed a giggle when she was addressed as a  _lady_ , not feeling like she fitted the description currently; or most other times. She could've been inside already; the lock on the back door was easy to pick and opened with minimal noise; but now she was stuck on the doorstep at the mercy of the elder man.  
 "Has she introduced herself or stated her exact business?" The soldier looked over at her, his expression forcing her to give a reply now. A click of her tongue was all he got and a shrug; she wouldn't be the one to receive some form of punishment or shaming for missed duty. "I take it she hasn't."  
 "Apol-"  
 "Haytham, don't act as if you didn't know it from the start~" Her voice was accusatory, annoyed by the man being aware of her presence but wasting time with formalities or childish games. She heard him exhale before opening the door; probably just as frustrated about her visit. His lips twitched into a brief smile, inviting her in with a convincing acting of contentment.  
 "Miss [name]. What a pleasant surprise." Which it was not, she could see it on the man clearly. At least, he still had the decency not to call her by the family name; rumours would already grow among the soldiers. If his voice wasn't dripping with malice, she'd even quite like the way her name sounded when  _he_ said it. She slipped inside under the other's furtive gaze, halting as she felt the grip behind the male's back close around her wrist. His attention was briefly back on the soldier, dissmissing him with a short grumble before locking the door.  
 "It hurts. Let go of me." She didn't expect her complaint to have any effect, she already learnt the man wasn't one to forgive easily. The grip didn't loosen, only doubled as now his other hand wrapped around her neck; her back against his chest. She attempted to calm her breathing, already struggling under the firm hold.  
 "Haven't I warned you the last time?" She was sure the steely eyes narrowed in vexation, knowing that she came here against his threat of a last visit. She jerked on her hand, knowing that any sudden movement of her neck could be fatal.  
 "It's difficult... Hay- Fuck!" She couldn't stop the curse word to leave her lips, stumbling forward a couple steps once she was released. She rubbed over her sore neck as she turned to where the man stood before; catching a glimpse of him entering what she presumed was a study. She trailed after him, this time taking more time to explore the interior of the house. "Please, let me explain."  
 "Go on." He didn't even look up at her as he muttered the words, his eyes on the unfinished letter on top of his desk; a few more parchment scattered around that were quickly hidden when she neared the table. She took a seat across from him, throwing her coat onto the second chair before stretching her legs in an unladylike manner. She hesitated; after all what she feared wasn't explicitly said...not yet.  
 "I need a place to stay. I couldn't think of anywhere else." Surely, there were more options but none seemed safe enough from her family; especially her brothers who could still defeat her in close combat with ease. However the man opposite of her not only could protect her if he decides to but she could improve her technique under his care. "I might be of some assistance even." She knew nothing of the sort of mission the other had but hoped the offer would increase the chance of agreement.  
 "Is that so? You could've come to me with that in the morning." There was a faint hint of curiosity in his voice yet his gestures were showing the opposite; only a slight raise of his head signed he was listening. She scoffed at the nonchalant way the other spoke of choosing a more suitable date; as if she could achieve the same thing during the day. She didn't want to beg for his help, she'd rather find another way to avoid the future marriage. Raising from her seat, she leaned over the desk; staring right into the grey eyes of his.  
 "It's not a joking matter. I'm not going to witness it silently that they take away my freedom." As if women had more than the illusion of it but Haytham pointed it out accurately at the ball, she was rebellious and hard to please. She pushed herself away from the surface of the desk; circling it so she got behind the man whose eyes followed her with wonder. She let the letter opener slide from her sleeve, pressing the flat part of the blade against his throat; it really was easy to get the upper hand. "Or you're still unconvinced?" Her voice was only but a whisper, her breath fanning against his skin similar to his actions at the ball; although she had the impression the male wasn't so enthralled by her closeness.  
 "It's quite impressive but~" The moment she dropped the blade back onto the desk where she found it, the other's iron grip was around her upper arm; her gaze that was a second ago on the male's lap now stared up at the ceiling. "You shouldn't drop your guard so quickly." She peered up at his face, watching as a faint smirk spread onto his lips. There was something alluring even in his smug expression; forcing her to avert her eyes before her cheeks would flush crimson.  
 "I'm a fast learner; you won't regret it." She rose to her feet with his help, beaming at him that for once given her the appearance of a proper lady. She heard the man scoff in mock disbelief, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. She walked back, picking up her coat; about to put it on when his voice stopped her.  
 "You wouldn't even get out of the city before the storm. I take you can find your way to the bedroom." Haytham glanced at her warily, as if he was already tired of looking after her; yet there was a spark of genuine concern in his offer to stay the night. He watched over her as she left with a soft  _thank you_ , unsure of what he saw in the girl.

**A few days later**  
 She looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes as she spit the dirt; she once again failed to evade the attack and now found herself on the ground. Her initial excitement of learning proper fighting disappeared, only a spark of enthusiasm remaining in her after numerous defeats and a few, lucky victories. She took the offered hand, letting Haytham to pull her back on her feet; the miscalculated force of his motion pulling her tightly against his chest.  
 Her breathing hitched as she steadied herself with a palm against his body; feeling the muscles tense up under her touch. She peered at his face, strict and serious as ever but the way his Adam's apple jumped up and down told a different story. It was now clear that she wasn't the only one feeling the tension grow between them; however she was unsure if she should act upon it or wait until her feelings dull into bitter memories by time. Deep in thoughts, she was unaware of the hand that found it's way to her hips; the fingers bearing into her skin lighter than during combat.  
 "Haytham~" Her voice was shrill from the surprise, heartbeat quickening with each second. She waited for him to do anything to break the tense moment; her lips parted in anticipation. She could already feel the warm breath fanning against her skin, her eyes closing for a split second before feeling the tip of the training blade against her neck.  
 "Focus on combat. What you do should be impulsive and reflexive; there's no place for foolish sentiments." Her eyes averted to the ground, knowing that the other was right; she made a mistake assuming her training was over...and that the man wanted anything from her. Anger bubbled in her at how easily she was made a fool out of; her body moving on its own to wrestle the man to the ground.  
 "And maybe you shouldn't celebrate too early." A complacent smile spread on her lips as she now straddled him; her hand back on his chest while the other held the blade. "You're dead, Haytham~" With a flick of her wrist she got rid of the blade, grasping his shoulders with both hands as she learnt forward; her body rubbing onto his in scandalous ways. She started down at the man for a moment longer; feeling jittery inside as she noticed the pride in his smile. She bit her lip, aware in the back of her mind that she was handing the advantage over as she zoned out; yet her mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else.  
 Their faces came close as Haytham sat up, her hold no longer keeping him on the ground. Embarrassment deepened the blush she already sported due to their sparring, her gaze slipping after meeting his. She stiffened as fingers grazed her jawline but instead of a grasp around her neck, only her loose strands were brushed out of her face. Even if she tried to hide her face, Haytham could feel the burning of her cheeks under his touch.  
 "We...we should return to practice..." She sounded uncertain, some part of her wishing to stay in his lap and see where it would lead; but she wasn't yet familiar with his intentions and that scared her. Reluctant, she stood up; offering her hand though her strength was far from enough to pull him up alone. She moved for the blade, distractedly twisting the wooden piece between her finger. She wanted to practice more to help her settle the myriad of emotions inside her but it was hopeless with how weak she felt; drained inside and out.  
 "You're a mess. This will do for now." She snickered at the choice of words, sure her appearance was meant under that statement not only her stamina. "And don't forget; we have a dinner invitation for tonight."


	3. Your Obedient Servant

**1777, New York City**  
 The box was still wrapped in which she received the dress, reluctant to accept the gift before. She knew it was nothing more than a necessity and nothing was expected of her in return; only that she wore it for the dinner invite. Her fingers torn up the wrapper with ease; tossing it into the fireplace before taking the cover off. The dress looked heavy, a touch to the navy fabric confirming her suspicion. She inspected the dress with a tilt of her head, it was plenty different in style than the ones she wore to balls with her father; it was a thoughtful gesture from Haytham to go out of his way. The dress sat fitting on her form; already giving the impression of a more comfortable wear prior to proper fastening. The structure of the dress was designed to keep shape without a petticoat or additional stiffeners; the velvet providing the right fabric for it. The sleeves were short, most of her upper arm covered by the embroidery; leaving her shoulders uncovered with an open décolletage 1 style.  
 She was about to start fastening the dress on her back when she felt fingers trail upwards along her naked back; only covered under her shoulder-blade by the strap of her fitted semi-corset2. She tensed for a second; not noticing when the male entered, she must've been too consumed by the beauty of the dress.  
 "Haytham, help me instead of..." Instead of what; she quite enjoyed the touch, it was nothing uncomfortable or bothersome. But just like the sudden, gentle touches in the afternoon, it left her with a sense of uncertainty. His hand reached the top in the meantime, brushing aside the locks of hair styled into light ringlets; leaving her neck open for his gaze and touch.  
 "Hm, but you don't even want me to~" She could feel his breath against her skin, knowing that there was only a couple of inches between their bodies. The scent of the soap wafted around him; suggesting he just finished with the bath. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of what might she see; swallowing hard, she fought the desire to face the man. Her gaze lifted to the mirror, watching as the lips she craved to kiss pulled into a smug smile; not the first or last time he was entertained at her expense.  
 "Stop it. We're going to be late." She wasn't much worried about the dinner; fancy parties were never in her favour much like balls. But she didn't want the man to have control over her so easily; even if her wants aligned with his methods. Her breath caught in her throat as a kiss was pressed against her neck; the grey eyes observing her every reaction in the mirror.  
 Haytham pulled back, his smirk showing that he was pleased with the effects of his tender touches. He fastened the small clasps without difficulties; grasping her hand and spinning her around to see if it fit the way he expected. A smitten half-smile crossed his face while her eyes widened as they settled on the man. Only a towel was wrapped around his waist, not leaving much to the imagination of hers. Her gaze was fixed on a spot; stepping closer, she reached out her hand with a tentative touch against the scar. She wondered how he got it as her finger traced the outline; even with his current age he seemed near invincible.  
 "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it someday." He grasped her wrist gently, pulling it away from his chest. He pressed a kiss to her palm before letting go; leaving her to finish up her appearance while he dressed himself. She had a hard time focusing on her make up; something she rarely did herself but the result was a more natural look than her chaperone or maid ever could achieve.  
 "I'm ready to leave." This time she was aware of the man stepping behind her; raising her head to look up at him with a slight smile. She accepted the offered hand, rising to her feet and allowing the man to escort her to the hall. She watched with the the smile returning to her lips as Haytham wrapped her cape around her shoulders; but she knew he wasn't always the gentleman he shown himself, capable and willing to kill if his interests wished for that.

 The carriage pulled up to an illustrious house a quarter later; light pouring out of numerous windows into the street. She let Haytham help her out; his arm slipping around her waist thereafter. She offered a light nod to the footman but before they could proceed to the salon, Haytham was pulled aside by another guest with her following along. She remembered the man, he was the same Haytham talked with prior to their formal introduction.  
 "Evening, Lee. Enjoying the privileges of a free man?" There was a trace of playfulness in his voice, something that gave her the impression their companionship lasted for quite a while now. She observed the other with interest; recalling some of the stories her father and brothers shared among himself about the revolutionist general.  
 "As you can see, sir." Paying more attention to their conversation, it wasn't hard the figure the hierarchy between the two; wondering what reason the general had to follow Haytham. She wondered if it had anything to do with the question of who she worked for but her thoughts were cut short when she felt both pair of eyes on her. "And who is this charming lady with you, sir?"  
 "[Name], my darling. And a novice of the Order." She didn't care about the second part which she didn't even understand; distracted by the way she was called  _his darling._  There was no indication the man wanted anything serious from her until now; she always thought it was just a pastime to tease and frustrate her. She looked back at Lee with a faint blush across her cheeks; allowing the man to take her hand and press a kiss to it.  
 "General Charles Lee, at your service." She involuntarily raised her hand to the spot where her neck was kissed; the slightly less pleasant kiss reminding her of Haytham's touches.  
 She remained with Haytham, allowing him to introduce her the the hosts of the dinner party, Mr. David Matthews and his present family; Sarah, Harriet and Fletcher. Some guests were not unfamiliar by name to her, often hearing her male relatives review opinions of them or their deeds.

 She glanced at Haytham, her grip tightening on the knife when she felt the hand through the fabric of her dress; though faint due to its thickness. She focused on her plate, trying to ignore the feelings the light touch awakened. She enjoyed the extra attention when it was only the two of them, not expecting him to continue in such a company; then again, Haytham wasn't the type to be unsettled by overstepping moral lines or common courtesy. Her breath quickened as his touch lingered on, becoming more prominent with each passing second. It soon was noticed by others around the table, her light blush attracting concerned gazes.  
 "Is everything good, my dear?" Mrs. De Lancey asked in a worried tone, being the first to notice her heated cheeks from across the table. Her blush deepened a little as her gaze stopped on her; swallowing nervously before she nodded slightly. She felt Haytham removing his hand, a sliver of relief washing over her; along with disappointment.  
 "Oh, yes. It's a little hot around the fire. I just need a bit of fresh air, if you excuse me." She rose from the table after approving nods and whispers, hurrying out of the drawing room. She couldn't even reach the end of the hall when she heard someone follow along; for a second afraid that it was Fletcher again with his unwanted advances.  
 "A respectable lady would never lie." She scoffed at the male's words even if those were sarcastic in regard of her. She stepped outside into the quiet backyard, closely followed by her escort before arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back against his chest; the embrace more calming than further arousing.  
 "You're awful Haytham." She giggled softly, nuzzling more into the man as she looked up at the night sky. There was something serene in the moment, a contrast from what resulted in a temporary privacy. The sensation didn't last long, broken as his hands moved from her abdomen around her waist; one continuing its way halfway up her body while the other took her hand to turn her around.  
 There was a hunger in his eyes she hasn't seen before; scaring yet intriguing her at the same time. A gentle hold on her chin tilted her head, lips pressing against hers before she could ask what was going on. She melted into the long desired kiss, her hands grasping at his shoulders for support. She wished it lasted longer, even if she was already left breathless when Haytham pulled back; his fingers brushing across her lips.  
 "We should go back." She nodded, leaning into his side as his arm returned around her waist to support her; not much needing it but enjoying it for sure. As well, it provided a convincing detail that made it needed for Haytham to follow after her. She offered an apologetic smile as she slipped back into her seat; catching the knowing look on Charles' face as he glanced at his master.  
 The rest of the evening went by smoothly, wishing she could stay by Haytham's side for the rest of the time. She wasn't much entertained but it was an important meeting for him and she endured the superficial discussions with other lady guests. Her gaze often searched Haytham's, a soft smile crossing her lips each time. She was growing restless, her thoughts running wild with the possibilities of what might happen once they are back at his quarters.  
 "One day I hope to be in love like you." She was surprised by the remark of the little Harriet; she didn't think her glances were so obvious. She wasn't sure if she was in love yet; all of  _this_ was more physical than sensual. She enjoyed his company and the attention given to her or the way she was treated as an equal; but those little actions of thoughtfulness weren't quite enough to make her fall in love. She knew that children were considered keen observers and honest in that regard; it wouldn't take much for her to be infatuated with him.  
 "I'm sure you'll find the right person in time." She smiled at her; surprisingly enjoying the conversation with her more even if it might touched on improper topics.

 She was glad to be home, in all honesty the dinner was exhausting and boring. She wasn't quite as startled by the embrace as before; leaning against the strong chest with a purr. Her hair was swept away shortly, thin lips trailing along her neck. Her lips parted with a gasp, lashes fluttering closed as she relished each and every second of the pleasure while it lasted.  
 "Haytham, please~" She breathed out, turning around in his hold; pressing her lips feverously onto his. Her hands held onto the shirt under the unbuttoned waistcoat; keeping the man as close she could. In that moment nothing else mattered; no etiquette or guideline could stop her from getting the much needed satisfaction after days of teasing. She felt his hands move from her waist, stroking her sides and abdomen. She wanted more, she wanted everything the man could offer her; her eyes begging him in the momentary break to catch her breath. His lips returned with a light kiss before taking a step back; brushing a hand through her locks.  
 "Forgive me; I have to take care of important letters tonight. Go to bed, [name]." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her close for another moment before heading for his study. She watched over him with a pout forming on her lips; returning to the bedroom as she realised there was no point in waiting for him.  
 She undressed, stroking the fabric of the dress; was it her outfit or could he no longer suppress his needs... She set aside the dress and her usual nightgown; instead putting on one of his shirt with the lower half of her sleepwear. She wondered what would the man say; maybe nothing but letting his actions convey his thoughts.  
 She meant to wait for Haytham to finish; the book left open next to her in the bed hinted at that. He gently pulled it from her hands and set it aside before joining her in the bed; with little concern to dressing properly for the night or how close their bodies would get by morning.  


***

 She was quite tense, her eyes curiously watching Haytham from the other side of his desk. He was still working on a letter he meant to send in the morning. He handed it to the courier with strict instructions; his grey eyes settling on her finally.  
 "I owe you some explanations." Some might've been an understatement compared to how many questions she had about the man. She nodded softly, encouraging him to go on; with the promise of not interrupting what he has to say. "I'm not here on a diplomatic mission, or not quite one would expect. I don't work for the British Crown but an ancient organisation called the Templar Order. Our aim is to preserve order while offering freedom to the people in the world; Assassins, however work against us; their goal is freedom as well but with little to no regard to order or human life." He could still recall the horrors of what Shay told him about and the earthquake he witnessed himself. That was not to say they, the Templars were innocent but they sought to minimise the casualties when possible. "It was quite insensitive of me to associate you with them. I've expected one of them to be breaking into my quarters for information." She couldn't blame him for it, her actions were surely out of the boundaries of petty burglary. She shook her head with a light smile; the assumption was just confusing but not quite hurtful, she understood why the man would think that.  
 "I was trusted with the task of setting up a Rite on the colonies; some of the members might be familiar to you, like Charles who acts as my right hand man and oversees the organisation in my absence." Her lips pursed with a soft  _oh_ , that answered the questions she had upon meeting the general. However she wondered if having an established second-in-command meant Haytham travelled often; already feeling a pang of loneliness at the thought.  
 "And what about that scar?" She asked softly, finally breaking her silence as she pointed at his chest. She didn't forget about it although it wasn't something of discomfort to her. Each of them had scars who didn't spend all their lives in the safety of their house; she wasn't an exception though hers maybe wasn't such a heroic way of acquiring.  
 "I had it since my thirties; it was a result of misjudging an acquaintance of mine." It was hard to believe, Haytham seemed someone who was always confident and sure about his belief and opinions. Though when that occurred, she was barely born; having no idea about the changes he went through until the point of their meeting. "On the behalf of the Order, I was to take an asset to my superior. And when I played part in releasing him upon learning the truth and who I was pursuing for my personal revenge; the bastard, though quite justly, stabbed me with my own sword."  
 "Revenge?" The more he revealed about himself and his past, the more her questions increased in number. It wasn't impossible to imagine he was more emotional in his early years but it must've left a lasting effect on him to go such length as revenge.  
 "My father, an assassin, was killed when I was only ten. It was the doing of the Templars; and even if I choose to remain loyal to the Order after learning the truth, I could never forgive those responsible for ruining my family." It was strange to see him display such a wide range of emotions; part of her regretting to ask about it. She walked over to Haytham; running her fingers against his cheek as she sat onto the edge of the desk. She offered an understanding smile when he lifted his gaze; for a moment he seemed so tired.  
 "I'm sorry if I..." She trailed off when fingers curled around her hips; watching the man nuzzle his face against her body like a child with its mother. She had a tender gaze, caressing the greying locks as she pondered over the newly learnt information. She refused to share her family's views that he was someone evil or unsuitable for her; she cherished Haytham more than she would admit.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1// It's the same as off-shoulder but in a more elegant way.  
> 2// Around the time bras didn't quite exist. But given free-running would be quite problematic with a proper corset, she has specially made garments that are more or less equal strapless bras.  
> 


	4. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wondered, the reader was born in 1755; making her a year older than Connor.

**1778, New York City**  
 Ever since that moment of vulnerability, she had even less rest from Haytham's teasing and smugness; frustrated without end as nothing more than a few kisses were given to satiate her desires. There was still no official stance on their courtship although she was commonly introduced and referred to in society as his darling or valentine.  
 However the lack of a proper courtship granted hope for those still interested in or expected to marry her. Most notable of them was still Major André and his unrequited love; letters from him easily reaching her after the dinner party of Mayor Matthews, Sir Clinton mentioning her name as one of the guests to his aide, André. Seeing the hated handwriting was enough for her to throw each letter into the fire without as much as a fraction of curiosity; not keeping the harassment a secret from Haytham. He did everything to keep her mind occupied, whether with training her more or tender attentiveness that ofttimes was nothing but a teasing for her; part of him worried that due to her feelings and thirst for revenge she would be lost to the Templar cause.  
 She shook her head as she rose from the ground; improvements in her performance seeming vacant since the beginning of the day. She sighed softly, turning her back to Haytham to hide the fact she was fighting to hold back tears of frustration. She glanced back at him, already closing the distance between them; it was her fault after all, forcing to train when she clearly wasn't in shape mentally.  
 "I'm sorry, Haytham. I thought it would help." She apologised when pulled into his arms, his hold guiding her back into the house. It didn't help to ease her worry that her lover was leaving in a few days to investigate why one of his men was missing. She watched with blank eyes as the man moved to prepare a tea; something that was scarce for most inhabitants of the colonies. "Will he ever give up?" It was more of a question to herself than something she expected an answer for; knowing that the major's determination might as well last til his death.  
 "Charles's been keeping an eye on him but we don't have enough evidence he's in our way." Which meant there was no reason for the Order to get rid of him just yet, something she had no control over. What he had printed in the papers was enough to soil her name but hasn't prompted any action against him; she wondered what her family would think about the assumptions and grievances the major put into a poem 1. Although it was of little importance if her family still cared or what they thought; she had no intention of returning or being associated with them again, not when she had Haytham's quirky way of affection and a place where she was an equal.  
 She mumbled a soft  _thank you_ , pressing a small kiss to his jawline when the other joined her on the sofa with the cups of tea. The warm beverage numbed her thoughts, enveloping her in a bubble of serenity for a short while. She glanced up at him curiously, raising her head from his chest where she laid it seconds before; she'd like to know if the man was bothered by what the poem assumed of their relationship...or if he'd rather give base for the charges.  
 "What's on your mind?" She blushed, eyes averting as he took her chin between his fingers delicately; she might as well admit as it wouldn't be much of a trouble for him to guess right. She wet her lips, slightly parting as she stared back with her gaze growing heated.  
 "Make me forget. Make me forget everything; you're the only thing I need." Her breathing fell heavier as the blush darkened across her cheeks; nuzzling into his palm before pressing a kiss onto it. Her eyes lifted back up to his face though her gaze stopped on his lips; kissing it fervently as that hand slipped into her hair. Her thoughts completely disappeared as hands roamed her body, seeking an opening on her clothes to touch skin; nothing but the man on her mind.  
 A somewhat pained moan rolled from her lips; the bite to her neck rougher than what she could truly enjoy. She knew both of them craved the kisses and touches badly; but the intensity of the male's actions left her a flustered mess. Her fingers fumbled to undo his shirt, pulled too close to his chest. Still, she was quicker to open the garment than him; her nails scratching lightly against his skin, drawing a groan from him.   
 Her triumphant smile was wiped from her lips as Haytham's returned with a series of kisses; leaving her breathless as he pulled back. The girl was driving him crazy; the rawness of her desire overwhelming him with the same carnal needs.  
 "Wait." His grip stopped her hand from going lower than his waistline; his hands soon pushing her away. He wanted to go back to the bedroom; to make it safe but...He snickered, intrigued how her passion stripped every last bit of her modesty. She had no intention of obeying him; her lustful gaze mixing with anger as she pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.  
 "Oh no, Haytham Kenway, I don't think so." She couldn't deny, it felt exciting to take control as she silenced him from complaining with a fierce kiss; her body succumbing to his returning touch. Her hold loosened, wrapping around his neck as the kisses continued; fingers eventually tangling in his hair as the ribbon fluttered to the ground. Clothes were soon to follow, heaping up around their ankles; caresses covering the bare skin.  
 "I want you." And she wanted him too, every squeeze and kiss; but she wasn't done with him, she wasn't ready to give up control yet. Her hands slid down his body, her motions guided by a mixture of instinct and experience; an amused smirk on her lips as she watched him tense up from her touch.  
 "Oh, I can see that~" Her teeth grazed his neck as she whispered; her fingers curling around his stiffened cock. She nipped at his lips, a hand pushing on his chest as she sank to her knees; her gaze fixed on the greys that followed her moves curiously. There wasn't much he could do against her slow, teasing licks; yet she expected the hand against her scalp to push her for more. Her lips wrapped around him, her tongue swirling around the head before giving in to the demanding grasp.  
 "Gods, woman." Her gaze flicked back up to him, the corner of her lips lifting into a smirk; she never heard him this agonised before and took it as encouragement. Her lips kept sliding up and down, relieving some of his tension as she took more of him gradually. She submitted to the tugs and pushes, her rhythm reaching a pace that was satisfactory for both; whimpers and moans filling the room.  
 She pulled back, a silvery string still connecting her lips to his tip before she rose, crawling back into his lap. There was something provocative in her smirk, intrigued when the male would take the lead; his hands eagerly roaming her body. The deep kiss distracted her; gripping a fistful of hair to keep the kiss from breaking as she was pushed onto her back. Her nails scraped against his chest, leaving fresh marks on his skin as he pushed himself up; his touch growing into a firm grasp on her hips after a handful more caresses.  
 "God, Haytham, just fuck me already." Unable to take the torturously slow flicks of his fingers any longer, the plea rolled off her tongue in a way that would put a whore to shame. He scoffed in mock disbelief, as always, finding a way to scold her for manners; or the lack thereof. He pulled her closer, legs wrapping around his waist; a longing moan on her lips as she yet again was met with teasing. She was sure it would be drawn out as long  _he_ didn't yearn for release but she was shortly proven wrong; a soft whimper coming from her at the sensation of being filled.  
 "Swear again and I'll stop." She offered a dubious hum; they were past the point of settling down. Reaching up, she grabbed hold of his nape, pulling him down for an impatient kiss; waiting for the man to move and claim her as his. Easing into a slower pace was enough to get her moan; the kisses not ceasing as she clung to his shoulders.  
 "Go harder...don't hold back..." His response to the sultry whisper was a light kiss to her neck; drawing a faint squeal as his thrusts increased in number and intensity. Even if he wouldn't admit, Haytham enjoyed that she wasn't a bashful maiden; it was somehow alluring how she asked for what she wanted. His hands returned to her sides, holding her in place til he felt the circling of her hips; each time meeting his thrust in perfect harmony.  
 "Mmh...I didn't know you're such a lewd one...[name]." Her eyes averted from his handsome face with a blush creeping across her cheeks; melting at the lustful way her name was called. It seemed impossible but the man could arouse her even more; defenseless against his teasing or endless touches alongside her body. The pleasure she felt was immense, only heightened by her building up climax; body arching up from the cushions. Her grasp tightened on his shoulders, conveying without words that she was close; the loss of rhythm telling her the same.  
 "Haytham..." She peered up at him from half-lidded eyes, sucking in her lip as her gaze swept over the lean body; there wasn't any man she found equally attractive. "Don't stop..." Her eyes fluttered closed, giving in to the man and the way he was pounding into her like a feral animal. His touches became harsher by the second though not quite to be painful; cradling her body against his chest as he pecked at her neck, bites and markings already covering the majority of her skin.  
 Her body tensed just seconds before breathing out his name as a warning; lips seeking his to muffle the pleasured moans as she reached her peak. She never felt like this before, no partner bringing her such intense climax; the way he kept moving drawing out the euphoria until he joined her in the feeling. His release was quick and powerful; the pent-up tension melting away as he toppled over her body. Their lips met again in a soft and tired kiss, conveying emotions more than needs and desire.  
 "[Name], darling...it was a delight." His fingers brushed across her heated cheeks, pushing away strands of hair that stuck to her forehead; only to further her embarrassment with the compliment. She hid her face against his neck as they laid on their sides, his arm wrapping around her back and holding her close. Even if she didn't quite know how to react to such a praise, she shared the opinion; a small kiss along his jawline as a sign of agreement. Adrenaline no longer surging in her veins, she felt shy in such a moment of tenderness; finding it more challenging than training or making love with someone.  
 "Is something wrong, Haytham?" She glanced up at him, hand moving to cup his face as she noticed the worried look in his eyes. She was afraid for a moment that it was she, doing something wrong or displeasing him until she felt his fingers slid over to her abdomen. "Oh, that...no need to worry. I'm getting, ugh, tablets from London ever since.... Well, it's going to be fine, I just need to clean up and...if you could make another tea?" She offered a meek smile, never before feeling so awkward by his side; glad once again that without much explanation he would understand.

**A few days later**  
 "Haytham, do you really have to go yourself?" She didn't want to sound whiny but the thought of spending an indefinite amount of time apart didn't sound too appealing; if only he brought her along... Though she understood his concerns; she wasn't skilled enough and it could risk the whole mission. He sighed softly, pulling her into an embrace.  
 "It's just a couple of days, [name]. And Charles's going to look after you." She rolled her eyes, the idea of him effectively looking after her was quite amusing. The arrangement was set up already because Haytham thought she'd likely get into trouble; and there was no one else in the city other than the general he trusted. If he could, he'd send the both of them to the Virginian estate; but Lee was only granted a parole within the city limits that didn't quite favour his plans.  
 "I know, Haytham. I'm just going to miss you." They were living together for a month now; most of the time passed with enjoying each other's company. She turned around in his hold, pecking his lips before slipping away to finish packing for her stay over the general's place. His grasp on her hips stopped her, peering back at him with curiosity to see what it was for.  
 "Come, there's something I want to give you." She hoped it wasn't another dress; although she was rather fond of his choices, she preferred pants for the comfort. She was led into his study, a wooden chest she hasn't seen before resting on the desk. Her fingers ran across the ornaments, the letters in the middle spelling  _E.K._ ; it was his father's possession before. Inside was a pair of bracers, much like the one Haytham wore over his coat but a more delicate, slender shape. "It belonged to an assassin2 before; it's yours now." She could see why; the feminine cut would hardly fit any of the Templars or wouldn't provide an effective use. She allowed Haytham to apply the bracer to her arm, watching as his eyes narrowed in concentration; removing his own after he secured hers. Her breathing hitched in excitement as the male wrapped an arm around her from behind; his right hand grasping her forearm. "A flick of your wrist is enough to kill someone if you know how to. I'm confident to say, I prepared you well."  
 Still, his hand moved with her to show the exact movement, the whole feeling like hours of training again. It was more dangerous as the steel blade slid from its sheath yet adding a thrill to the familiar movements.   
 Retracting the blade, she was careful as her arms wrapped around Haytham; feeling honoured by such a gift. She knew it was for her defense and not to suggest killing anyone with little reason.  
 "Thank you, Haytham. I'll take good care of it." She pulled back a little, smiling up at him still within his embrace. She leant her head into the touch, used to his subtle signs of affection; melting into the kiss seconds later. She still wasn't sure if Haytham felt anything or it was all part of his plans but it was hard to resist; the way he called her name or made her forget her concerns with a single kiss...though she wasn't sure about her own feelings either; but it had to be true or she'd left for Boston already as she planned in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1// There's quite a well fitting poem of his; see more in 'References'  
> 2// The blade once belonged to Hope with the assumption that one of the Templars took it before Liam would find her body.


	5. You'll Be Back

**1778, New York City**  
 The time went by slowly without Haytham being around. It was only a handful of days since he left but her boredom was growing rapidly as Charles didn't prove to be nearly as good company her lover was. He was supposed to come back soon but the exact date wasn't disclosed; probably himself hasn't known either. She wrote to him once but didn't send the letter; she had no idea where to get it delivered to. And it could've been intercepted though apart from sentimentalism, whoever read it wouldn't get useful information.

 She sighed, closing the book she walked to the widow; if it was warmer, she could train or wander around the city's rooftops. Haytham would still practice with her regardless of the snow but Charles was only introducing her to the goals and guidelines of the Order; solely intellectual knowledge. It's not to say that was useless but her boredom came from somewhere else. She didn't turn around when hearing footsteps from the corridor, thinking that probably Charles was coming to check on her; on his behalf, he was concerned about her.  
 She froze as arms moved around her waist, for a moment caught up in the shock; allowing fingers to brush aside her hair. She relaxed by the time lips pressed softly against the sensitive skin; her body resting against his chest. She breathed out sharply, feeling trapped and aroused from the attention she received. Her situation didn't improve much as she was turned around; her lips fervently pressing against his with a series of kisses. She could still taste the metallic edge the blood left; knowing that he was recently injured but uncaring in her moment of delight.  
 "I missed you." She mumbled; clenched fists holding onto the front of his shirt. He did too; or else he'd been more bothered by the publicness of the spot. Fingers slid along her jawline, gently pulling her in; the kiss passionate and leaving her weak in the knees. She held onto him tighter, burying her head against his neck as her arms wrapped around him.  
 "I'll be here for a while. If things go well, I won't need to leave again." She giggled softly, such optimism was rare from him; but nonetheless welcome. For a few moments, she let the man hold her tightly; letting her concerns and thoughts go. But as she removed herself from the embrace, her gaze turned serious; scowling almost.  
 "You're hurt. Let me take care of it." Her gaze softened as she cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing along the dark circles under his eyes. She pulled him along, clutching his hand to stop him from escaping; she already learnt Haytham handled injuries lightly when it wasn't on her. And, she got fussy and worried in turn when he wasn't cautious enough.  
 "I'm fine, it was just an overhand blow." _As if that wasn't enough_ , she mumbled under her breath; shaking her head as she gave a thorough examination to his nose and lips. It really wasn't anything serious; just a torn up but already healing lip she treated with a light kiss. Satisfied with the results, she stepped to the side even if what she wanted was the opposite; curl up with the man for a while and enjoy the familiar closeness she missed in the last couple of days.  
 "I guess you want to have a word with Lee?" She knew Haytham would share the outcome of the mission with the general; wondering if a brief discussion would be enough. She was aware her wish of sharing a bit of privacy was selfish from her part and thus she let him go; the corners of her lips lifting as she was presented with a parting kiss.  
 "Yes. I might even need to gather a meeting." She couldn't decide if it was exhaustion in his voice or the same selfish longing; she would be happy to share the burden. He turned back from the door as she grabbed her arm; scoffing a laugh at her expectant look. "We will talk about it later. I promise." Her eyes closed, nodding softly as her hold loosened to let him leave; the promise of getting through it was better than an outright rejection. At least they would be close for the night even if he was busy with strategising each day; there would be a moment of tranquillity.  


* * *

 Suspicious and even disgusted glares followed her every step inside the tavern; she was quite used to this treatment any place where men gathered in high numbers. And the Queen's Head wasn't any different; to where Haytham called her to meet. She stopped when he motioned her to, waiting a little distance away from the pair. She never saw the other; or at least she didn't seem to recognise him from behind.  
 Once the gazes and quite remarks grew to a risk of losing her temper, [name] walked over to the table against Haytham's wishes; offering a nod as a greeting before focusing her eyes on the older man. The raise of her eyebrow and her smirk was rather coy as she placed a leg over Haytham's thigh; a slight distraction from interrupting the conversation.  
 "Did you not plan to introduce me, Haytham?" She fluttered her lashes before turning to the other; knowing that it wasn't going to work on her lover, it never did before. Her head tilted to the side as she observed the native's face with curiosity; a welcomed change from how most looked at him. There was something familiar in his features; the defined cheekbones and the eyes -albeit slightly different in colour-, or their build though the different postures hid that in part.  
 "[Name], darling; he's my son, Connor. Connor, the charming lady is Miss Robinson, my sweetheart." Then she was right, believing his features resembled Haytham's. She offered a smile along her hand; not much surprised by the handshake she received instead of the light kisses Haytham presented. His eyes, however, were soon back on his father; not wasting time on formalities.  
 "Is she?" He asked as if she wasn't even there; staring at his father with a slight raise of his brow in expectation. She only had a guess what he meant by that; if she was part of the Order and not simply questioning the validity of the statement. She was intrigued to know the answer; while she wasn't officially a Templar, she knew enough about them to be considered such.  
 "No, not yet. I'm _unconvinced_." There seemed to be an unsatisfied flinch from the younger but he just silently acknowledged his father's words; there was nothing he could do to prevent it. From what he saw, the girl would hold onto his father even if she wasn't accepted into the Order; feeling conflicted over the affection the girl showed him.  
 "Good. Are we done?" He still had work aboard and preferred to spend his time on the Aquila than in the bustling city of New York. He rose at the slight nod from his father; offering one in return as a goodbye to both. With his back towards the couple, he was unaware of the girl following him after a brief exchange of words.  
 "Wait, please." He stopped at the voice of the girl, mildly curious what made her leave Haytham behind. He raised an eyebrow instead of a reply as he turned back; impatient and not overjoyed to listen. She flashed a smile at him before checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping on them. "Connor, was it? I just wanted to ask you for a favour."  
 It left her flustered; finding it embarrassing that she had to rely on a stranger but it wasn't something she would be able to take care of. She hoped the other won't turn her down; he didn't exactly look thrilled to deal with Templars even during a truce.  
 "Haytham, he...he can get overly reckless for his age. Please, stop him before he gets himself killed." She was afraid the words would come out whiny but rather, she just sounded worried; probably nothing compared to the intensity once his lover left for the journey. She waited for a moment if he would reply; refuse out of spite or without giving a rational excuse. "I know you and your order would benefit from it but I care about him a lot. I'm sure you have reasons to refuse or despise me but I promise to return the favour if you need."  
 "Fine." She waited with bated breath for the curt reply, relieved to have his approval. Seeing that it was all, he left; leaving her alone before she could thank him. She watched over him before he disappeared from her sight; heading back to Haytham who was almost as impatient as his son moments ago. She avoided eye contact, squirming under the scrutinising gaze; he was curious and angry simultaneously about what she had to say to Connor.  
 "Well?" She bit her lip before beaming up at Haytham rather unconvincing; a little nervous that the other would get truly angry at her for the request. Sighing, she slipped her arms around his neck; nuzzling her cheeks against his chest once his arms were no longer crossed. She looked up, her worry now shifting into one about his upcoming travel.  
 "I asked him to look after you. I don't want more _overhand blows_ or coming home dripping wet." Her lips pursed slightly, still furious over the state he arrived after each mission lately; relieved at the same time that nothing had serious consequences. He was fit enough for his age to defend himself but almost as reckless when plans started to fall apart. "I just don't want to lose you." She smiled, more genuine but the gesture wasn't reflected in her eyes; sadness clouding her gaze before she chased away the melancholic thoughts. She'd have plenty of time to worry once Haytham was away once again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being so late; and that it's a tiny chapter.
> 
> Also, I'd be delighted to receive some feedback so please, don't be shy.


	6. Ten Duel Commandments

**1778, New York City**  
 It was still dark outside when she woke up after not many hours of sleep; she was quite nervous and the unfamiliar place didn't help to ease her mind. If Haytham was there to hold her tightly...then probably she wouldn't even be in this situation. She was preparing in silence; Lee was deeply asleep at such an hour but she wasn't sure about the associates of his in the attached part of the house. The candlelight fell onto the sealed envelope, addressed to Haytham; hoping that she would be back before anyone would notice her absence and make sure the letter reaches its recipient in time.  
 She rode through the city, at that hour no person was on the streets; only a few dogs howling here and there. She was less than halfway from the pier when another horseman caught up with her; only nodding as greetings before continuing the ride side by side. Even with the slower pace to accommodate her partner, it took a little under forty minutes; the same length it took the to cross the river over to New Jersey. She was quiet the whole time, calm on the surface; heartbeat racing from the anxiety, hands trembling in the cold. She focused on the waves, knowing that she has to relax; her life depended on how steady she could be.  
 "You're late." She heard her companion call out to the newly arrived, turning away from the river as three other man reached the spot. She wasn't sure how much time passed since her arrival, couldn't be more than the allowed quarter. The darkness and the hood completely hid her opponent's face but she knew it well; he was in the same gang as her but turned most of the members in to the redcoats...apart other grievances that was the main reason for the meeting in the early hours.  
 "Still in time for the duel to take place if needed. Any chance for reconciliation?" There wasn't, not for what the male said and done; everyone knew it but formalities wouldn't be discarded even at such a time. The seconds prepared the pistols when the negotiations failed; the doctor walking away as the duellers regarded each other with despise. She had no regret over things working out this way, she had no respect or trust for the male she considered her friend in the past. She knew the animosity grew between them, facing off on opposing sides...not only on the field of honour but in the game of chess over the people; his clothes and the necklace she often saw around his neck now giving it all away.  
 Her hands still trembled when she took her pistol, her back against his larger frame. She closed her eyes for a moment before counting down the fifteen paces, leaving time for her second to make a mark at the limit. A faint smile crossed her lips; due to the opponent's tardiness the sun was higher up in the sky than one would prefer. She watched as her shadow stretched out in front of her; seeing how he squinted in the light even with the hood low over his face.  
 "Fire on the count of ten." She took a shaky breath as the moments passed, raising the pistol with the barrel pointing at his chest. The sound of the guns going off at almost the same second was deafening; soon to be replaced with grunts and hisses. She dropped the pistol, grabbing her upper arm; the burning pain worse than the severity of the wound. Her gaze moved to the other from her arm; somewhat propped up as the doctor tried to stop the bleeding, his shirt already soaked with blood. Her shot missed as well but not as much; it was only due to the shaking of her hand and not losing balance and control from being shot. Her friend wanted to usher her away but she was frozen to the spot with horror, unable to believe that she fatally wounded someone.  
 "Take this...this is what you...came for you...Templar bitch..." His voice was hoarse, struggling to mumble each word as he tore the necklace; holding it out with a trembling arm. Her fingers tangled into the fine chain; clutching it with a rigid hold as the shock finally sat in, allowing her second to guide her back to the boats. She was watching the pendant with distant eyes, turning it over and over as the graze on her arm was tended to. She thought it would make her satisfied to see the traitor dead but there was only regret that it ended up like this; she learnt so much from him in the past and even looked up at him. Both feelings and pain numbed as she took a swing from the bottle, the strong whiskey causing her to cough; but it helped.

 She entered the house quietly from the yard, only needing to pass the study to reach the bottom of the stairs. Hearing voices she slowed down, trying to decipher what they were talking about; only for them to halt the conversation. She crossed the hallway hastily but the male's voice stopped her before she could disappear from his sight.  
 "Miss Robinson, come along." She turned back, heading to Charles nervously; he couldn't know why she was away already. Following him into the study, she froze to the spot as her eyes settled on the other person; her happiness mixed with fear. Haytham was appalled, obviously blaming Charles for her disappearance.  
 "Oh, Haytham." She mumbled, gaze averted to the ground as her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. She felt stupid, not counting on his return so soon; failure of his own task further aggravating him. Part of her wanted to run up to him, burying her face against the crook of his neck to both of their comfort; but scowling eyes kept her in the same spot.  
 "[Name]." His expression softened when his eyes moved over to her for a brief moment. "I thought she was in town; Charles?" It seemed he was none the wiser than Haytham about her whereabouts in the past couple hours but her relief was short lived. Charles looked at her, a level of panic in his eyes; she never imagined him getting nervous over giving mistaken information due to its lack.  
 "Sir, I told you what I knew." She felt bad for him, it was rather unfair of Haytham to blame him when she was the real one at fault; yet she kept quiet.  
 "Which was obviously a lie. Or how would you explain the fresh bandages?" He must've noticed it before her fingers curled around the spot to hide it; now removed by Haytham so the general could see what gave him away. His fingers were gentle as he assumed an injury; although his body was tense with anger and disappointment. She looked up at him with a smile that said thousand apologies; leaning into the arm that remained around her waist.  
 "It's my fault Haytham." She looked down, her voice faint that only he could hear the confession. She opened her palm, revealing the medallion she was holding onto; sliding it into Haytham's to inspect. "He betrayed us before. A lot of us died because of him; it was time he paid for all...this is only a benefit." She trailed a finger across the symbol; slipping her hand into his. She hoped he wouldn't be as furious; it was one less nuisance for him after all.  
 "Have you lost your mind, woman?!" She was wrong; he was just as angry as if it wasn't giving advantage to the Order. His hands gripped her shoulders, only relenting when she hissed in pain; not completely withdrawing even then. "What were you thinking, sneaking off without telling anyone?"  
 She hung her head at the harsh tone; knowing it was justified was only making the situation worse. Although she did tell...she wrote a letter meant for him; they should've found it when looking for her in her room.  
 "I...I don't know. I thought you'd be...pleased?" She heard him scoff before gently lifting her face; his hold soft on her chin. His anger seemed to slowly fade away; that same tired look replacing the scowl. "I'm sorry, Haytham." She brushed her hand against his cheek, offering a soft smile before her lips pressed against his with a small kiss; forgetting about Charles' presence until the general was kind enough to remind them.  
 "Charles, we'll get back to this another time. Come, [name]." This time, she was the one to be dragged to a bedroom; his actions harsher than his words. She huffed slightly; her arm was taken care of already and it wasn't that serious that Haytham should worry about it. She remained by the door, leaning against it as her arms rested crossed over her chest. Her eyes narrowed at the man, feeling anger unreasonably bubble up in her.  
 "It's just a graze, you don't need to worry." Her voice was strained from the effort of staying calm; the facade of reassurance unable to mask her emotions. She started to get tired of being treated as a child; being left without assignments or a semblance of value. She understood that Haytham was worried for her but she didn't need pampering; it sometimes felt like she didn't even left home. "But I appreciate it."  
 "I'm not worried, I know you can protect yourself." He trusted his teachings and that she followed the guidance; even if she was stubborn, it was common sense to. He took a step closer, not walking all the way or he'd fail to contain himself; unsure if for the better or worse. She eyed him curiously; she's never seen him struggle with emotions before.  
 "Then what is it? Because it seems like you're about to give me the lecture of the century!" Her chest heaved and sunk rapidly, heartbeat quickening as she raised her voice. She was tired of little games and wanted answers and reasons in a straightforward manner. Realising what she did, her hands clasped over her lips before she would further insult him. "I..."  
 "You what? You're sorry? Sorry that you are reckless and that you flirt with death?" It was a long time ago she heard the seething, cold tone of his; not much after the ball they were introduced to each other. She gasped before averting her gaze, the voice of his was making her uncomfortable; knowing that it was true. But she was too angry to admit and apologise; her words would feel empty regardless.  
 "I did that long before I swooped in your window. And don't go calling me reckless; you're the one coming home beaten up or soaking wet!" It was the lowest she could stoop but it was late; she saw Haytham's lips twitch in anger at her pointing fingers. She reached for the door, finding the knob too slow; the body that she would enjoy being close to now trapping her inside the room. A few seconds passed before she sighed softly, her head leaning onto his shoulders in defeat; instead of the panic she expected, his closeness still had the comforting effect she loved. "Yes, I'm sorry that I'm risking my life and giving you even more to worry about. I don't want to be a dead weight who can only cling to you and expect all of my problems to be solved. I... I just wanted to be useful; I thought you'd... like it. I thought I knew you but I'm not so sure anymore and... and maybe this should be the end."  
 Tears kept pricking the corners of her eyes, keeping them firmly shut to hold back; it was only a question of time she would break down and she'd rather Haytham wasn't present. She felt the tension leave him, body slumping against her before she was pulled into a light embrace; her arms clasping around his back. It was easy to relax into the hold but a spark of anger still lingered; her emotions turning into doubt of his sincerity soon.  
 "You're a fool if you think you can leave me. But maybe some time apart would do us the best." She expected to be sent back to home or to his estate far off in Virginia; it wouldn't be the first time he proposed it. His voice wasn't as distant as before but she knew there was more to the inability to leave than his love for her; she knew too much to be left alive. The thought was unsettling and enough to make the idea of a break more welcome. "I'll arrange for your voyage at once. It will be long but you'll have enough opportunities to prove yourself."  
 "Wait!" She held onto him, not letting him go just yet. There was an excited gleam in her eyes and the smallest of smiles on her lips. She was hopeful the man finally changed his mind but it would mean nothing without confirmation. "Does that mean you're sending me on a mission?"  
 "It does. Now if you will excuse me, a lot needs to be done before you leave for Louisiana." This time he had no trouble pulling away from the hug, her resistance decreased in her astonishment. His fingers gently brushed along her jawline; even if she was bringing out the worst of him, she was still something special.


	7. What'd I Miss?

**1780, New York City**  
  _His finger ran across the familiar handwriting, reading through the first one of many letters that he received in the last eleven months, detailing the Louisiana mission of hers. She was expected to arrive in the upcoming days and he wished to organise his thoughts; about her success and more personal matters._

 Master Kenway,  
I hope my letter reaches you in time. I have already shared some of the good news -albeit briefly- however I have just as many reasons for grievances as for joy.  
As you might have already read, the mission regarding the Southern troops was carried out according to plan though our secrecy might became compromised as the battlefield is not exactly the place for a young lady. I am afraid my journey back to New York City will not be possible through the allied states without considerate risk of capture or failure.  
I was greeted warmly by our French and Spanish brothers but they are not pleased to host me for such long time you intended for me to stay without providing myself worthy of their hospitality and therefor I am requesting your full permission to act out their orders without delay and constant confirmation from you. As well, I am delighted to inform you my injury is fully healed and I will no longer be a disadvantage to our cause.  
While I am aware it was necessary for the aforementioned mission that I travelled by stagecoach and carriage, I implore you to allow for my safe and speedy return by ship when the time comes. I am very much a lady still and, if, in future assignments the same comes to be, I will have to regretfully reject my services.  
You can count on my loyalty and detailed reports, hopefully arriving by the date we previously agreed upon.  
Until our reunion, may the Father of Understanding guide you.  
    Yours faithfully,  
     Miss [Name] ☩

 Master Kenway,  
Sadly this letter will not bring more joy than the previous one. After a considerate time spent among our associates the state of the Order is worse than we feared. With the passing of the strong leader, Madame de l'Isle and the slaughter of most of our French brothers, the enemy's control over the city is more powerful than preliminary observations shown.  
The cause is not lost however, as long the head of our adversaries is divided between her brotherhood and the welfare of the slaves throughout the colony. For now, rebuilding and strengthening the remaining Order is our only chance in regaining influence however, I am afraid the French would not take kindly to an outsider's -in this case a British or American leadership.  
On another note, I have not heard of the objects we have discussed, assuming they are still in Miss Grandprè's possession. There are no news about recent discoveries either, giving hope that no more catastrophes are bound to happen in the close future unless on an entirely different continent.  
Hoping for my assumptions to be accurate, I am pursuing other leads in the meantime.  
May the Father of Understanding guide you.  
    Yours faithfully,  
     Miss [Name] ☩

_Her letters in the first months were all formal, too formal for what Haytham was used to from her. It was cold and impersonal which he later came to blame on himself; his words and behaviour upon finding out she was participating in a duel. However, he never regretted his words truly; it might've hurt her at that time but he was worried about her, she was prone to get herself into risky situations and that was the exact reason he organised for Charles to look after her- which didn't provide to be a good idea in retrospect. The general was at his aid when he needed but not much after her departure, he retired to his Virginian estate as his military commission ended. He remained in the city to keep an eye on his son and his growing influence and to receive the updates from her mission in the south._

 Master Kenway,  
As I have already mentioned in previous letters, I have been hearing rumours about the Observatory and our Spanish brothers' efforts to locate and renovate the building if it is still possible. I do not have hopes however, I feel it is my duty to find out how much of the gossip is true; and it would be a lie to say I do not want to sate my own curiosity- if I recall you mentioned your father's fascination about the Observatory and I believe I share a fraction of his enthusiasm.  
The length of the expedition is planned for two months at the shortest which gives me doubts about how and when I can continue our correspondence; I am hoping to send you updates via Kingston but it is uncertain I can receive your letters. I have my hopes up that nothing cuts our voyage short or no unfortunate accidents happen.  
On a more personal note, I have to admit I started to feel lonely these days; missing your company and more. After the time spent apart, I came to realise how much the years spent together mean for me and I hope once we meet again, our disagreements will be put behind us to build a future with each other.  
Please forgive my sentimentality however, I deemed it fair to share my thoughts and emotions when those concern you.  
May the Father of Understanding guide you.  
    Yours faithfully,  
     Miss [Name] ☩

_He was surprised by the news of the Spanish expedition as he would not risked such a journey due to the firsthand information he had; although he heard those tales too long ago to be sure his knowledge was correct. And it was worrisome with the possibility of losing a valuable asset; no, more than that, he came to realise shortly when her letters stopped coming for a while. Even if he assumed it was only due to crossing the seas to the island of Jamaica, part of him was plagued by the thought of losing someone else close to him after all the losses he suffered._

 Dear [Name],  
I am writing with selfish purpose, that of wanting you by my side even if I am aware what that would mean for your mission. However, I find myself more often than not thinking about you in every waking hour of mine.  
Since your departure, I came to realise the mistake of my reaction to you risking your life so foolishly and how hurtful my words must have been. However, I am glad you have not came to regard me with contempt and disdain for my foul behaviour but continued to hold me dear to your heart all this time.  
I am amazed by your devotion and that you are capable to love a man like me; I, too, take great joy in sharing your feelings. As such I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again and feel your skin against mine. I can vividly recall every curve of your body or the sensation of your lips but I am longing to get familiar with you all over again.  
With ever growing love and insatiable desire,  
    Yours truly,  
     Haytham E.K.

_He took up writing a letter in kind many times, all but one finished and now tucked into the stack of her letters instead of being disposed of; he considered sending it even much later than it was dated but he never did and neither had he the will to get rid of it._

 Master Kenway,  
As I predicted, the expedition was a failure in terms of recovering the Observatory; not even its ruins could be located. The grandmaster was certain he had the exact coordinates and location; I assume the damage was more than what your father's journal accounts for- if it was not impossible, I would wager the whole island has disappeared into the depth of the ocean.  
However, we made a stop on our way back, though it was more of a need than will. A storm forced us to seek asylum at an old haven of the Rite; the buildings and infrastructure heavily damaged after probable pirate raids in the previous decades. The manor house must have been a gorgeous sight in its prime; it still bears the memory of our brothers and the enemy. It is saddening to imagine that all these ruins once were an impressive settlement; over what you could have inherited control if certain events unfurled in another way.  
It does not make a difference as I am now back in New Orleans, at the disposal of our French brothers once again; as well continuing to conduct missions for the Spanish. My stay is coming to its end soon and I feel it safe to say that now the Rite is in good hands and that **they** should not cause much harm unless more artefacts are discovered.  
Remaining watchful until my departure and our reunion, may the Father of Understanding guide you.  
    Yours faithfully,  
     Miss [Name] ☩

_Her style changed back to a formal tone after her return from the Caribbean; in part due to his inability to send her the letter he struggled so much to write. He was relieved when he received the letter from New Orleans; only being sent one during her travels across the islands. His fear of not reuniting dulled in the months they spent without contact as his thoughts and emotions settled once again. He was mostly feeling pride after he read the letter, with more personal feelings only lingering in the shadows. He was content with her job and she had earned the recognition to be granted a higher rank if she wished so. There was only a handful of them remaining and, even if women were not quite frequent among them, she would've made a resourceful addition._

 Master Kenway,  
I am writing with the hope that my letter precedes my arrival to New York City which you can count on the first days of September.  
The leaders of the local Rites are pleased with the British cooperation and assured me that should you find yourself in need of help, you can count on their assistance. With this I am hoping to stay in New York for a while as I heard some concerning rumours about my family that I wish to investigate.  
On another note, I am overjoyed to finally return and spend some time with you, Haytham. I am not ashamed to admit missing you greatly for a long time now even if I heard from you frequently that left me assured about your safety if not your feelings towards me. Our farewell might have been cold but I have since understood your concerns about my safety and that it means more than worry about a novice of the Order. As well, I realised in the past months just how much you came to mean to me and how impossibly hard I would find it if you were to leave me- whether by your choice or for reasons outside of our control.  
Waiting to see you again,  
    Yours forever,  
     [Name]

_He reached the last of her letters, dated a fortnight ago. It was late night on the thirteenth of September, the Sun long ago settled and now he was left in the darkness except for the handful of candles and the warm glow of the fireplace. The weather turned sour and he started to grow worried for her safety once again; time was running late and the chilly autumn weather wasn't favourable for sailing. His eyes settled on his own handwriting again; crumbling the paper as he rose. He watched it burn with bits of ash fluttering around until he was pulled from his brooding by a knock on his door.  
"Haytham!" Her arms wrapped around him as soon the door was closed behind her; his own circling her body in return. Removing an arm, he took her chin softly between fingers; her skin cold from the trek across the city. A smirk spread on his lips as her eyes closed the instant he tilted her face upwards; wiped away only when he pulled her into a sweet kiss. There was no need for words; her grip on his shirt and his hold on her body spoke volumes about their thoughts and feelings- and how much they missed each other._


	8. I Know Him

Coming Soon


	9. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

Coming Soon


	10. References

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Provides links to source materials and elaborate explanations for references and footnotes.

_** General ** _

☩ Assassin's Creed III {gameplay and Animus database}, Assassin's Creed Rogue {gameplay}

☩ [Haytham Kenway](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Haytham_Kenway)

☩ [Charles Lee {game}](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Charles_Lee); [Charles Lee {historical}](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Lee_\(general\))

☩ [Beverly Robinson {father of reader}](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beverley_Robinson)

☩ [John André {historical}](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Andr%C3%A9)

☩ [Inspiration for chapter titles](https://genius.com/albums/Original-broadway-cast-of-hamilton/Hamilton-original-broadway-cast-recording)

 

_**Chapter Specific** _

A Winter's Ball

☩ [Etiquette {pre-revolution}](http://www.history.org/almanack/life/manners/rules2.cfm)

☩ [Etiquette {post-revolution}](https://kimrendfeld.wordpress.com/2013/04/29/the-high-stakes-of-etiquette-for-young-ladies-in-the-regency/)

 

What Comes Next?

☩ [Family home](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philipse_Patent)

☩ While in-game Fort George is seemingly on an island, the historical location of it is quite different. It's more likely the fort is a mixture of [Fort Amsterdam](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Amsterdam) and [Fort Jay](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Governors_Island) on Governor's Island; however the latter was constructed after the revolution. It's bit of a controversy there and thus I made a compromise myself; the fort is located roughly the same area as in-game however on the main landmass of Manhattan.

 

Your Obedient Servant

☩ [Inspiration for the dress](https://www.lolitain.com/image/cache/catalog/products/LOINA0270/1-500x672.jpg); note that the style is changed on the lower half, making it a more comfortable piece by not requiring any underskirt to give a shape.

☩ Dinner guests {in addition to reader, Haytham and Charles}

     - [David Mathews {host}](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Mathews); [Mathews family](https://www.familysearch.org/tree/person/details/LH5C-GH7); spelling of name varies, both single and double 't' is acceptable.

     - [Sir Henry Clinton](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Clinton_\(British_Army_officer,_born_1730\))

     - [Samuel Seabury](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_Seabury)

     - [Oliver De Lancey](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_De_Lancey_\(American_loyalist\)) and wife Phila

     - [John Beardsley](http://www.biographi.ca/en/bio.php?id_nbr=2254) and probably partner Anna

Satisfied

☩ [Poem by André](https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Frantick_Lover)

☩ [Lee as PoW & parole {pg 5-8}](https://archive.org/details/exchangeofmajorg00boud)

☩ [Contraception](https://18centurybodies.wordpress.com/2013/06/05/british-contraception-in-the-eighteenth-century/)

You'll Be Back

☩ [Queen's Head](http://www.frauncestavernmuseum.org/history/) Part about 1762-1776

Ten Duel Commandments

☩ [Duel rules](https://www.piratedocuments.com/code-duello-1777-2/)

What'd I Miss?

☩ Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag {gameplay and database}  
☩ Assassin's Creed Liberation {gameplay and database}

I Know Him

☩ Added with update

Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

☩ Added with update


End file.
